Mission to Dileth
The Mission to Dileth '''was a mission conducted by the crew of the Mercenary Star for a rebel cell to retrieve a stimulant from an abandoned Imperial research base in which three of their members had gone missing. The crew would enter the facility and kill a Wampa-Rancor Hybrid, as well as save the rebels and retrieve the stimulant. '''Prelude Eventually, a rebel cell would locate this facility and learn of some of the research that was done there, though nothing of Specimen-Six. They would send a team of three to retrieve a stimulant they had interest in, though the team would go missing. This prompted the rebels to call in the Crew of the Mercenary Star to investigate and retrieve the stimulant if possible. The Mission Arriving at the facility the crew, accompanied by a Dashade, entered and began searching. After entering a shower room and opening the door to the main power room, one of the crew members, Bal Vlistish would be knocked out and taken captive. The rest of the crew pushed on. Vlistish would wake up to find himself in a barred cage with a small glass opening. To his right, he saw the three rebels they were told had gone missing, although they didn't respond to him. A man in a yellow hazmat suit then entered the room and proceeded to an operating table, picking up a syringe and sticking it into a fighting Vlistish. The young Mandalorian then began to suffer from multiple visions, though continued to fight on, almost kicking out the glass panel before being stunned and stuck with another syringe rendering one of his arms limp. Meanwhile, the rest of the group found a greenhouse within the facility that was still operating as normal. They continued on to find a containment room, though all of its specimens had died off long ago. One habitat, however, was broken with the logs to the escaped creature, dully named Specimen-Six, indicating that it was a hybrid of a Wampa and a Rancor and that it had broken out of its containment and was loose in the facility. Continuing on, the group came to a four-way door, with one, unknowingly to the group, leading to where Vlistish was being held. Bastila Ann had begun to break the lock to the door across when Aegis spotted a yellow figure coming down the hallway with a piece of metal as a weapon. The crew fought off the figure before he ran off. At the same time, Vlistish was recovering when the man from before came back to continue his work. Despite Vlistish calling for the others and knocking the syringe out of the man's hand, he was stunned once again and injected with another dosage. Finally entering the room, the crew all found a creature that perfectly fit the description of Specimen-Six, which immediately attacked them upon seeing them. With Issehvge taking the brunt of the attack and knocking it out, Ann ordered the Dashade to kill it as an act of mercy, and because he sensed that it was something somehow outside of the Force. As this happened, the hazmat figure could feel the pain of the creature, and made towards Vhlistish with another syringe holding a black liquid, claiming "one last act of revenge" before the creature was killed, and the hazmat suit and the body inside faded away. The rest of the crew would later find Vhlistish and free him. He would proceed to look for his gear and equipment, followed by him finding a room full of bacta tanks. He shot all of them open to see if any of the people in them were alive, with a Trandoshan male responding. He also awoke another hybrid creature, though it was too large to follow him. Vlistish then went on to place tanks of explosive gas across the main research facilities, and one in the room with the hybrid. Before leaving, he opened one of the tanks and left a burner on, exploding the room behind him as he left. Category:Dileth Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Mission Category:Rebellion Era